illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
Radioactive Remastered
Radioactive Remastered is a hardcore crossover fighting, role-playing, hack and slash and adventure game created, developed and published solely by the company, Illusion Works, with an upcoming release on the newly announced Pacifico platform. It is the second title in the Radioactive series chronologically, and the third title overall. It takes place directly after the events of the fan fiction and visual novel, Vermilion Ashes. It has been stated by the company in a press release that this is the biggest project that the company itself have undertook as a sole company, therefore implying that there will be no other significant help from other parties such as Nintendo which contrasts to Radioactive, the first game in the series that was a breakthrough for the Tropicon console, as there were major companies involved in the development process of the game. The title was rated "M" for mature by ESRB and "18" by PEGI respectively for violence, swearing, and sexual references throughout. The game is the final title in the first phase of the Illusionverse, and will officially conclude the first phase of the timeline. It is rumoured that the game will foreshadow a lot of future events in the timeline, and will be the building block for these events in future titles. The game was first announced on November 19 under the codename ''Vermilion Extinction, but was announced as the current title at the Illusion Works New Years Direct as Radioactive Remastered. Plot Radioactive Remastered takes place directly after the events of Vermilion Ashes, whilst still taking place chronologically after the original Radioactive. It is speculated that there are as many characters as the original game had, and it expands on the universe with a new story line with alternating pathways based on the decisions you make. The game begins pre-tournament, with a more open world aspect than the previous games had, as you were only in the arenas. The game starts with you and a whole host of other characters receiving invitations to the uncharted islands known as the Gaillardia Isles. Once arrived, your goal is to explore these islands to your heart's content, discovering secrets about the islands themselves and your fellow competitors. Some time after this, the real games will begin. The game focuses on The Puppetmaster once again as their schemes begin to drastically affect the world around them. They begin to rip holes between dimensions, and characters from all around the universe begin to appear in the one universe, the Radioactive universe. The Puppetmaster then decides it's finally time to start the second annual Radioactive tournament, and promotes it as the "Radioactive Bloodbath". After before we know it, the second Radioactive tournament is born. However, it was clear from the start that this tournament wouldn't exactly be like the previous one. For more information on the series as a whole, you can see the Radioactiverse page. Development Radioactive Remastered has been a concept for a really long time, it even existed around the time The Temple of Dreams was being developed, which was the first game by the company. It has had a lot of thought and work put into it, as many concepts for the game have been considered. The final ideas on the games concept were made as the first game was finishing, as well as the main villain and main protagonists being decided. Because of how the game works, Radioactive Remastered has a lot of different gameplay elements and different game modes. It is easy for the developers and designers of the game to impliment new gameplay and game mode elements and make the game more complex, although fun. It was decided that following the previous title, the roster would be cut down, to allow every character included in the sequel have some sort of plot relevance or meaning, instead of the previous cluster of characters. The game has been in early stages of alpha since the development on the previous title, Radioactive, was drawing to a close, whereas physical development on the title began after the predecessor's downloadable content was completed and successfully released. Gameplay Radioactive Remastered takes a lot of inspiration and traits from a variety of genres. Your goal is to travel around the secluded and secret islands collectively known as the Gaillardia Isles. One by one every character will explore the islands and discover the secrets and tricks behind them, and hopefully uncover the truth behind all the mysterious situations. Whilst exploring this island range, there will be people trying to stop you and limit your progress. This is where the first fighting element kicks in. After a fight is engaged, the landscape in which you are currently traveling through hastily becomes a battleground. Your character and their team then proceed to fight against the enemies through hack n' slash-like mechanics and if defeated successfully you will receive experience points as well as possible rewards. Experience Experience points can be split between either attack, defense, speed or extinct. Attack boosts the amount of damage per hit you deal when successfully attacking another enemy, defense boosts the amount of power you can absorb when opponents attack you, speed boosts your physical speed, allowing you to move around the stage quicker and with more agility, and extinct boosts your rate at which you deal critical hits onto enemies. The more you increase your stats now, the more powerful you will be before you enter the arena. Radioactivity Friendship Friendship works similarly to that of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Before (and during) the Arena phase of the game, the objective is to explore the Gaillardia Isles, and whilst doing this you will meet a lot of different characters that will soon become your opponents. The more you converse and chat with these characters, the more you befriend them - if you choose the correct reponses. Whilst speaking with characters, you have three replies that you can pick from, one will befriend the character, one will be indifferent, and one will insult the character; making the one you pick very important. In most cases, it can be very crucial to make allyships and friends early on before the Arena, as you will (in theory) have less enemies wanting to hunt you down. You will also learn the true personalities of the characters and you can decide which you would like to have as part of your allies. It is better as a competitive player to converse with these characters before the Arena phase begins, even though you can converse in the Arena, since some characters can lie and manipulate you into working for them only to eventually be picked off when applicable, but if you like risk-taking then you'll love that rush. Through doing this, you can unlock special collectibles and other bonuses like alternate costumes for the characters. Party Your party is a very important and dire mechanic in the Radioactive Remastered tournament. Through the party menu, you can view your friendships with other characters, through a bar that displays your friendship with the character through being in either a light green area (best friends), green area (friends), grey area (neutral), red area (dislike) or dark red area (enemies). You can also view a character's personality type, likes and dislikes, and other information about the characters through this. Use this as your guide to befriending all the characters! Collectables Collectables are an added extra in the game. Whilst navigating through the open world half of the game, or in the tournament itself, you will come across various types of collectables. There are four different types that you can collect, Radiation Stamps, Radiation Tikis, Radiation Stickers and Radiation Cards. You can view the entire collections below, as well as the rewards for completing them. Radiation Stamps Radiation Tikis Radiation Stickers Radiation Cards Game Modes Journey ''Journey Mode is the first and main game mode in , and acts as the Story Mode in the game. It takes place directly after the events of both Radioactive and Vermilion Ashes. There is a double feature, where the story mode is split into two different tales which interlock. The first in the feature is Tropical Heaven and the second is Bloodstained Paradise, which unlocks after the first one has been completed successfully. Tropical Heaven Tropical Heaven is the first of the double feature Story Mode in . A huge cluster of people and creatures alike, hailing from various landscapes all across the universe are discretely invited to a group of uncharted tropical islands, known as the Gaillardia Isles. However, quickly into the beginning of the trip, it is clear that there is something wrong, as strage things begin to occur which lead to many of the characters becoming lost and/or missing from their tour groups, which encourages everybody else to thoroughly explore the islands in an attempt to discover the lost secrets which the isle has secluded for several millennial, before it's too late. ---- ...Click to Read! ---- Bloodstained Paradise Bloodstained Paradise is the second of the double feature Story Mode in . It takes place from the ending of the first story mode, and is unlocked as a result of completing it. It takes place during the second Radioactive tournament, more to be added soon. ---- ...Click to Read! ---- Extinction Extinction Mode is one of the special modes in the game, where the objective is to murder all other characters in existence in your copy of the game. Extinction is a really hard mode, and there is only a very small percentage of being able to complete it successfully, which means that there are a lot of rewards on offer if you complete it successfully. If you manage to complete Extinction through playing as one of your characters on the roster, and murder every other character in the game, you will unlock a new outfit for the character you played as, and a Trading Card for that character. If by any chance you manage to complete Extinction with every single character available in the game, you will unlock a new boss who becomes playable after you have defeated them. Prisoner TBA. 24-Hour Onslaught TBA. Missions TBA. Side Stories Side Stories is an extra game mode that allows you to play smaller stories with certain characters. Whilst you're exploring the Gaillardia Isles, you can come across secluded paths and trails which may lead to secret areas in the overworld, which when approached unlock a side story for one of the characters you've unlocked based on the situation, however you have to be playing as this character for it to become unlocked. You will be asked whether you want to continue with the side story or continue with the main story, and if you don't want to play it right away, you can play them all through this mode at a later time. For example, if you encounter the abandoned hospital you will be able to play a side story as one of the agents if you're playing as them. A full list of the Side Stories present in the game can be found here. Roster ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Characters There are a wide array of characters in . So far, there are 12 default characters and 0 hidden characters, although a lot more are planned for the game in due course. It is also speculated there may be DLC, or downloadable content, down the line. Default Hidden There are no hidden characters in the game as of late. Until the completion of the default roster, expect this to be empty or very bare bones, as default characters are taking the priority currently. Bosses TBA. Soundtrack There are a total of three soundtracks as part of Radioactive Remastered which all have a specific topic which align the tracks together. The first soundtrack focuses on musical themes used in the game, the second soundtrack focuses on themes used to best describe the fighters in the game, and the third soundtrack focuses on remixes of some musical tracks. Soundtrack 01: Music ---- Soundtrack 02: Fighter Themes ---- Soundtrack 03: The Remixes ---- Trailers Trailer 01: The Despair Disease A cloud of mist can be seen in the shroud of darkness. Suddenly, a pillar of light is shot through the air which rips away at the darkness gradually. Two heroes can be seen together, looking very tired and run-down. Their faces are covered by shadows, which ultimately fade away, revealing their faces. Aurora '''and '''Smile. Out of the remaining shadows, a jack-in-a-box is thrown towards the pair, making them confused. Smile approaches it, and it explodes in his face. A cackle is heard in the distance. "It's time to see some DESPAIR, wouldn't you agree?!" Junko emerges from the smoke. The three then continue to fight, and their play styles are shown off. Aurora can fly and use a combination of fighting attacks and distance attacks. Smile can use elasticated attacks to his advantage to distance himself from enemies and take little to no damage. Finally, Junko uses a mixture of weapons to her advantage, and has her cackle as a taunt. Junko sets off another jack-in-a-box, and the explosion pushes all the fighters back. Suddenly, a large hammer lands on Junko. "Junko, Grieve no longer requires your services...but he does require mine!" Commander Redd gameplay then begins to play, showing a combination of her hammer attacks and her seismic waves. The trailer then ends with the beginning of the fight between Redd, Aurora and Smile. Trailer 02: Change of Winds A strange environment that seems to be inside a forest, burning down by the second. We see three travelers in the woods, trying to escape before the trees and other various wildlife crush them to death. We are gradually introduced to the fighters, first Lycia Storm. Her gameplay then begins to show, showing off many slices and cuts with her kitana's, and a lot of kicking moves. Next, Draegen gameplay begins, showing off various moves relating to his werewolf tendencies including bites and blood draining. Finally we see gameplay of Araxie, including a lot of water based moves and health regeneration. We resume to the scene with the trees falling all over the place sporadically. Suddenly, Araxie trips and falls over, just as a tree begins to lean over her, she looks at it devastated and in agony. An angel appears out of no where, and makes the tree disintegrate right before her eyes. The angel bows and disappears into thin air, as the gang look relieved that Araxie is safe. Pacificards was the first announced title to be compatable with Pacificards, however Cabin Fever was the first title to use them officially. It is speculated there will be a respective Pacificard with each individual fighter. Tess Pacificard.png|Tess Pacificard Extras Survival Chart TBA. Patches *July '15 - June '16: Development, initial patch with launch. Roster Reasoning TBA. Gallery Radioactive Remastered Logo.png|The official logo Vermilion Extinction.png|The beta logo for Vermilion Extinction VETeaser1.png|Protagonist Example VETeaser2.png|Antagonist Example Reception has received no reception thus far, due to being incomplete. The title has been highly anticipated by a lot of the community, however. Polls What do you think of the game so far? 5/5! Love it! 4/5, Great so far! 3/5, It's alright. 2/5, Room for improvement. 1/5, Drastic changes needed. Trivia *Radioactive Remastered is a sequel to the fan fiction Vermilion Ashes. *The game was originally called Vermilion Extinction, but it was revealed during the New Years Day Direct by Illusion Works that this was a codename for the true game, Radioactive Remastered. *Immediately after the page's creation, a sign up blog for character submissions was created. *Very few from the previous installment in the series, Radioactive, will return in the same form. Inspiration *Friendship system = Fire Emblem: Awakening *Alternating choices = Until Dawn *Patches = Brawl of the Fandraxonians Tagline Log ---- Category:Video Games Category:Radioactive Remastered Category:Radioactiverse Category:2016